


Sensual Pleasures

by Cat_the_axe



Series: Project Hebi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Past, First time writing a smut fic, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Lube, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_the_axe/pseuds/Cat_the_axe
Summary: Todeo is feeling horny for Rextar, displaying himself upon Rextar's bed in only a bathrobe. Will Rextar fall into the trap laid down by his lover?
Relationships: Todeo Von-Sway/Rextar Von-sway
Series: Project Hebi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sensual Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> First time producing not only a completed one-shot, but also a smut fic. So please no hate for my first time, there will be lots of grammatical errors and repeated words, apologies for that I'm not the best at coming up with different words to use and google wasn't helping much. But I tried my best and I also got encouraged by a couple of amazing writers who do a hella good job at making horny-ass-fuck fanfics. You know who you are! So enjoy~

He should be used to this by now, with the numerous cameras in each corner of his room, flashing a near transparent minuscule red light. It wasn’t that he isn’t used to being watched by them, but it just irked him. Watching him as he sleeps, undresses and even worse, when he comes out of the shower. 

Unfortunately, if he had the choice, those cameras would have never had been installed to begin with. Except, that was the problem. He had no choice. He never did to begin with. Not even when he was born was he able to attain his own kind of freedom. 

Abandon along with his siblings, thrusted into an orphanage when he wasn’t even at the age of 4 and his younger sister just turned 3. Nor when they were adopted, him the age of 13 and his older brother age 14. Especially not when the experiments started, turning him into a sick joke. 

Past experience haunting him, so he should be used to it by now. But he wasn’t, and he will never be used it. So even with those cameras watching his every move 27/7, even when a strong pair of muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders, nor the large head resting upon his head uncomfortably, could he get used to it. 

Of course the point was, though he couldn’t get used to the cameras, the large dog resting upon him, was the only thing that didn’t faze him. Said dog, squeezed his arms tightly against his chest and with a hefty chuckle, pulled away. 

Licking his lips, the dog leaned down towards the side of Rextar’s head, with his hot breath blowing into his ear and with the tip of his tongue, he licked the shell of the ear. Then taking a quick nip, he stood up straight, turning around he walked to the large king sized bed that was at the other end of the room. Spaciously tucked in the right corner, with only one small bedside table standing to the left of the bed. Following along with that pattern, stood a door. The entrance and exit of the room. 

Exhaling a sigh, Rextar took off his headphones and laid it softly below his keyboard. Numerous monitors stared back at him, some overtaken by the amount of coding flashing by whilst others had black screens, turned off as it had no use to him at that current moment. 

Slowly, Rextar stood up from his cozy computer chair and turned around. Leaning back, with his hands supporting him from behind. Wearing only a white bathrobe and nothing under it, laid a big dog, and also Rextar’s older brother; Todeo.

Looking to his left, Rextar could see that the secret door combining both Rextar and Todeo’s rooms together. Was closed and locked, the door that was supposed to protect him from the hidden beast that lay right in front of him. Instead of security it was meant to instil, was replaced with fear.

Just like the security cameras placed in his room. A false sense of security had played its role. Looking back towards Todeo, Rextar could identify that the bathrobe hugging Todeo’s lean body wasn’t because he had a shower, oh no, Rextar knew that the bathrobe was a sign for shower sex later on. The sex fiend was unable to have sex without some shower play involved. But that was fine, they were gonna get dirty anyway. 

Todeo with a slight smirk upon his lips leaned forward a bit. With his right hand not balancing him anymore, signalled for Rextar to come close. After that signal, instead of having his right leg on top of his left like that of a lazy chairman, Todeo instead, spread open his legs, making the bathrobe slightly open a gap. Earning Rextar a delicious view of what was hidden below.

Understanding the notion, Rextar continued his slow pace towards the beast. The slight smirk that appeared upon Todeo’s lips grew even more, as Todeo lowered his right hand. Instead of leaning back on his hands like before, he changed his position to that of sitting straight up. With both hands, the knot that was securely tying the bathrobe to his body was untied, letting the bathrobe open up, showcasing his handsome naked body only for Rextar’s eyes to see.

It wasn’t the flaccid cock that had captured Rextar’s eye first, no, it was the large bright red Arch top electric guitar tattooed to his chest, with the head of the guitar positioned above his right hip whilst the tail of the guitar reached just below his left shoulder. To top it all off, curled around the tattoo of the guitar was a red-bellied snake, with the head positioned above the heart like it was about to attack it. The tattoo was too realistic, that even though Rextar had seen it numerous times, it still had not dimmed his curiosity of the tattoo. That tattoo, the nightmare of that day 3 years ago, still stings into his memories. However, it wasn’t like Rextar himself didn’t share a similar tattoo to that of Todeo’s one. 

Instead of a guitar as his tattoo, it was a drum kit, and it was placed on the center of his back, with a similar looking red-bellied snake wrapped around the drums, but instead of the head positioned above his heart, like that of Todeo’s one, it was instead laying in front of the snare drum at the bottom. 

The eyes that stared at Todeo, lit a flame in him. Reflecting his lust filled eyes was the slight movement of his flaccid cock lifting up a bit. That slight movement was captured in Rextar’s eye, as he looked down towards the beast that was lit aflame. 

Above Todeo’s cock was another tattoo. Instead of an imagery tattoo like that of the guitar, it was words displayed in cursive writing. ‘ _Rextar’s Possession_ ’ it says, with a small black arrow pointing towards his cock. 

Finally reaching his destination between Todeo’s legs. He felt Todeo’s right hand lifting towards his left cheek, slightly cupped his palm against Rextar’s cheek, and with the other hand, sending it into the depths of Rextar’s greenish blue hair. With one cupped hand against his cheek and the other gripping his hair, he was pushed forward, clashing against the awaiting lips of Todeo.

The kiss though rough, first started with them sucking each other’s lips, with the slight nipping of one lip, whilst the other sucked long and hard of the top lip. Breaking away for just a second to catch their breaths, they once again initiated the kiss. Taking a step further, Rextar opened his mouth to let Todeo’s tongue in. A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity was shyly inviting the other party to come inside, and without anyone telling him what to do, Todeo plunged into the hot passage of Rextar’s mouth. 

Todeo’s tongue first swiped a lick upon Rextar’s front teeth, causing an uncomfortable reaction by Rextar. He then continued on his way, slowly poking his tongue further in, and going straight to licking the inside of Rextars cheek, ignoring the tongue that was being pushed downwards by Todeo’s tongue. A quiet whine left Rextar’s blocked mouth, as tears began to form the corners of his eyes, whilst his vision was slowly being clouded by a fazy, dizzy motion. Picking on Rextar’s short puffs of breath, Todeo relented, taking his tongue out of Rextar’s mouth, and moving backwards a bit. 

Inhaling an enormous amount of oxygen at a fast pace, caused Rextar into a coughing fit. As he went to block his mouth, his body slowly inching backwards, he felt a slight poke against his clothed ass. Acknowledgment flashed by, as Rexar realised Todeo was aroused by his actions. Putting down his hand, Rextar moved his right hand behind him, grasping the flaccid cock in his hands. 

As a result of the pressure and heat coming from the hand, the flaccid cock not only leaped up a bit, but a low heavy groan was released from Todeo’s mouth. 

“Let go, I don’t want you giving me a handjob”

As the words left Todeo’s lips, so did the hand that had just a moment ago, been grasping the flaccid cock. Listening to instructions, he looked at Todeo’s covered eyes. His long fringe blocking anyone from staring into the soul of Todeo. His brown roots appearing on top of his head, slowly like an ombre changed to a blonde colour and then slowly nearing the tips was dyed red. A magnificent sight, that Rextar had the privilege of not only being allowed to see it, but also to touch the silky soft hair, just like a big puppy, _his big puppy_.

Todeo tapped Rextar’s shoulder, indicating to get off of him. Following the instructions, Todeo was free from the heavy-weight of Rextar’s body. “Take off your clothes...Along with the eye-patch, don’t want it getting dirty now do we?” The rhetorical question was accompanied by a mischievous smirk, as Todeo got up and walked towards the bedside table, opening it up he grabbed the objects that had laid inside.

He then turned towards the bed, grabbing the flat pillows and positioned them so that they were up against the headboard of the bed. He then continued to lay himself against the headboard and pillow, watching Rextar undress in front of him.

As per instructions, Rextar first removed the white medical eye-patch that was covering his right eye, then he removed his grey baggy sweater, along with removing in one-go both his pants and underwear. Looking back up towards where Todeo was lying, he slowly opened his right eye. What should be a normal eye, was instead replaced with a heterochromatic split coloured eye. With his right eye, it had two colours that was split in half vertically, along with a drum set embedded into the eye. The right side was a tomato sauce red colour, whilst the left was a mustard yellow colour, resembling that of Todeo’s hair.

In reply to the obvious staring, Rextar crawled towards Todeo, lifting his hair up, he also saw what should have been a black eye-patch covering his left eye, was instead his bare eye that showed a similar heterochromatic eye, but it was different, the only similarity was the split, whilst the difference was the right being a dark forestry green colour, whilst the other a dark blue colour, resembling that of Rextar’s hair. Finally, embedded into Todeo’s eye, was an Arch top guitar, similar to that of his tattoo.

“You came prepared?” It wasn’t really a question, more like a statement. With the raise of his left eyebrow, he looked at Todeo, waiting for the already known answer. Without saying anything, he lifted up the bottle of lube in his hands.

“Face your ass to me, and get my cock up to speed with this conversation,” with that, he opened the lid of the bottle of lube and started with a small amount on his index finger and middle finger. With his thumb he rubbed the lube around to further get it more consistency along with warming it up. Proceeding with the instructions, Rextar turned around, lifting one leg over Todeo’s body and in a 69 position, he had Todeo’s flaccid cock in his face.

He grabbed the cock, and gave it a small handjob to see how much arousal Todeo was in. As he pumped up the cock, the foreskin of Todeo’s dick receded a bit, then came back up as he pumped upwards.He continued this pace until the pink reddish cock was fully revealed. 

Whilst Rextar was busy trying to get Todeo’s cock up to speed, Todeo was currently preparing Rextar’s ass for his cock. With his lubed up fingers, he grabbed the bottle and squeezed a bit of it onto Rextar’s asshole, causing a shiver to rack up his spine from how cold the lube was against his hot body. He careful circled his index finger around the pink hole, then he inserted it in. He only put half in then stopped. Waiting a bit for Rextar to shake his ass as a motion of trying to get comfortable. When he did do that, Todeo continued to push further in, until Rextar’s ass knocked against Todeo’s knuckle. He slowly removed the index finger and then thrusted it in, picking a pace that would both suit Rextar and himself. 

The only sounds that echoed in the room was the low moans and groans coming out of the two boys, as Todeo was up to his third finger, thrusting it hard into Rextar’s ass along with sucking onto Rextar’s flaccid cock that was beginning to become semi-hard. Todeo began to first nibble a bit of the tip of the cock, then slowly swiping his tongue against the urethra of the cock, earning himself a pleasant moan from Rextar along with the sudden motion of the cock going further down his throat. The moan that had rumbled in Rextar’s throat had caused Todeo’s dick inside Rextar’s mouth to harden a bit, which also resulted in Todeo thrusting further inside of Rextar’s mouth.

This continued until the both of them were close to releasing. Patting Rextar’s ass with one hand, whilst removing his fingers from Rextar’s ass. He moved Rextar so that he was lying on the side. Todeo leaned over, opening the bottom draw of the bedside table and grabbing a few objects.

Interested, Rextar looked towards the objects that were in Todeo’s hand. Pink and round, with a long pink protected latex covering the wire and at the very end was a small dial remote. In Todeo’s hand laid three medium sized vibrating eggs.

“Face down, ass up, let’s do this as safe as possible, even though I really want to fuck you raw and make your pussy bleed, I rather not be the one to clean the sheets, so we’re sticking with raw sex and being as safe as possible alright?” Stating his intentions, Todeo grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted out a hefty amount in one hand, whilst the other had one egg and was being rubbed against the lube to make it easy enough to fit into Rextar’s ass.

Rextar knew it was bad to have raw sex, due to the infinite amount of STI cases and all, but that wasn’t the problem for the both of them, it wasn’t because they thought they wouldn’t catch it, it was only because their bodies were immune to catching any infectious diseases, and that was the outcome from three years ago. So not saying anything else, he nodded his head and did as instructed. Lifting his ass up as high as possible without injuring his back. 

He felt the thick finger coming inside him once again, then it was taken out and was instead replaced with the toy. The toy, though medium size, for a small hole like Rextar’s took a little bit of time to get in without hurting his stretched hole. The egg was finally in and with that came the slow sounding buzzing of the vibrations. Todeo lay back against the pillow as he watched Rextar squirm around with the egg inside him, moving his ass back and fall like he was trying to remove it. 

His pink luscious hole kept clenching together, trying to push the egg down. Todeo played with his cock as he watched Rextar try getting use to the egg. With the taunting of the dial remote being swung side-by-side by the motions of Rextar, Todeo couldn’t help but upping the speed, and with that came the collapse of Rextar’s lower body, as his whole lower body smushed further into the sheets as multiple moans spilled out of his mouth. The shaking of his ass also picked up speed, and finally changed into a thrusting motion. Whenever Rextar thrusted forward, the hand on Todeo’s cock tightened around it as his hips also began to lift off of the bed.

He finally stopped, and grabbed the remaining two eggs by his side. He seized Rextar’s right leg and pulled him backwards. Falling onto the bed and being dragged, all Rextar at that moment could feel, was two more eggs entering him from behind. With no preparation at all, the two dried eggs stung inside him. However, Rextar didn’t have the time to get use to them as the vibrations started and was set onto the highest mode. A scream was let out of Rextar’s mouth at the sudden bout of pleasure. Along with the scream came the sudden burst of white cum flashing upon the white sheets, resulting in camouflaging itself. 

Rextar collapsed once again upon the now wet sheets, getting cum all over him. His hands that were tightly gripping the sheets relaxed, but his ass did not, tightening around the eggs as they continued to vibrate faster. 

“Pull out…” Rextar quietly said, but instead of listening to what Rextar asked, Todeo spread the two cheeks apart and placed his cock in between the cracks. Slowly moving it up and down, as he also felt the slight vibrations of the eggs inside of Rextar.

Then without any intention of pulling the eggs out, he inserted his cock inside. During the whole ordeal of Rextar coming out of his high, Todeo took the chance to lathered up his cock with numerous amounts of lube, as he prepared himself for the hot, tight heat of Rextar’s passage.

The inside was just as he thought it would be. Hot. Tight, and pleasurable. He slowly moved his cock inside Rextar’s tight ass, as he banged against the eggs that were now squished inside. As a result, Rextar moaned louder as he felt the huge cock moving along with the vibrations against his walls.

Shaking his head, Rextar didn’t want to move. Seeing his disobedience, Todeo slapped Rextar’s ass, producing a dark shade of red from where he hit it, and he continued doing that until he finally went to grip Rextar’s hips in a tight hold and dragged him in the position of doggy style. Pumping hard and fast inside him, not caring one bit of Rextar’s pain. He kept thrusting inside, in and out, in and out. Pulling until only his cock was inside then thrusting hard right back in him. Moans and groans along with the puffs of heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Finally, Todeo picked up his pace, producing an unbearably fast and hard speed as just a second later he came inside, spewing his heavy load into Rextar. Rextar wasn’t far behind, also for a second time he came all over the sheets, moaning as he felt the eggs struggling to leave his ass, but the cock inside him didn't seem to want to budge. As Todeo pulled out the eggs, he turned Rextar around so he was laying down on his back and not his stomach.

He then got up from the bed, cock still snugly inside Rextar’s ass. From the sudden action, Rextar quickly grabbed Todeo’s shoulders as he was being lifted up from the bed. Legs slowly slipping off of Todeo’s hips as they try to find a way to latch on. Hands under Rextar’s ass to help support him from falling. With a slow pace, Todeo walked a step and then stopped, thrusting his hips upwards inside Rextar’s ass, groaning from the slight pleasure and pain of his post-orgasm. Similarly, due to his sensitive ass that had far passed the point of his own post-orgasm, sent shivers up Rextar’s spine as he felt his body clenching tightly around Todeo’s cock that was now becoming flaccid. Todeo continued doing this action until he reached the wall on the left side of the room. 

Slamming Rextar against the room, he banged his head against Rextar’s left shoulder, leaning on it as he puffed out hot air through his gritted teeth. “Fuck, damn your pussy is so hot, fuck. Loosen it a bit would ya, I don’t want my cock to have a reason to leave such a nice heat.” Todeo’s crude words aroused a small fire inside Rextar as he not only didn’t loosen up but instead clenched harder around the soft cock inside. As a result, not only did Todeo pull back out until only the tip of his flaccid cock was surrounded by Rextar’s tight ring, but he also thrusted in hard, causing both of them to groan and moan, not knowing if it was because of pleasure or just pain from over sensitivity. 

“Shit! We need to wait about 10-20 minutes until I can actually have a second round with you”, with a smirk upon his lips, he slowly rutted inside Rextar’s ass. “That means I’ll be spending some time in this nice ass of yours.” Further showing his fire-driving beast that lay beneath his heart, he began to interchange his slow thrusting with deep thrusting, by pulling back to only the tip and then going back in hard. Leaving the foreskin behind so that it wouldn’t come and try to enclose upon Todeo’s cock. 

After 5 minutes of this painful and pleasurable action, Todeo again separated both himself and Rextar from the wall, walking towards Rextar’s computer setup. Rextar, tired from getting chafed against the wall, lay his head upon Todeo’s left shoulder, letting out slight puffs of oxygen. 

Reaching his destination, Todeo straight away sat down, causing the cock inside Rextar, to go further inside the depths of Rextar’s walls, impaling him until he couldn’t breathe properly because of the sudden action. 

A chuckle was heard from above, as he felt the tight arms that once had supported his ass, instead wrapped around his waist. Looking up into Todeo’s heterochromatic eyes, he saw a glint of mischievousness pass by. 

“Turn around without getting of my cock,” commanded Todeo. Following instructions, Rextar struggled to turn his body in the direction of his computer monitors. When he finally did, with his knees being held up by Todeo’s hands and were spread out, he finally realised that the monitors that were supposed to be turned off, turned on instead, whilst the other half which previously had code running through the screen was turned off, reflecting like a black screen mirror, portraying both of their lewd actions.

Without realising, Todeo had turned on the camera function, which was real-time filming them through the computer and with the surveillance cameras all around them. Each screen had a different position, but the one in front of his eyes was the one that was actually filming a close eyed view. Rextar could see how his own ass was clenching tightly against Todeo’s cock, how the tight ring of flesh was swollen from the amount of thrusting that was done to it, along with Todeo’s semi-flaccid cock that was arching inside his ass, slowly it would come out to show a bit of veins then thrust back in, resembling that of a shy animal going back into its burrow. Rextar could also see the slight rise of Todeo’s foreskin trying to climb up his cock, every time he pulled out but would then get caught by his erratic thrusting, pushing it back down and showing the bright pink colouring of his cock, as it slowly changed colour as it began to harden. 

The sight before his eyes was embarrassing, closing his eyes he could feel the sensation even more as Todeo began to thrust harder then before, resulting in them groaning. His speed began to get faster, as he pulled away from clasping onto Rextar’s leg and gripped his chin so that he would look at the monitor filming their every move. 

The pain from the tight clasp of his chin, caused Rextar to open his tear filled eyes as he was forced to watch himself get fucked from below. 

In and out, the cock would slowly pull back and then slowly thrust in. This pace continued, until the point that not only Todeo could feel but also Rextar felt Todeo’s cock began to grow hard, opening even more of Rextar’s hole. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” As the whole expanded bit by bit to accommodate Todeo’s cock, the previous orgasm from the first round was slowly spilling out. Seeing the white foam and solidified liquid leaking out of his ass, along with the heavy thrusts, made Rextar lean back against Todeo and let out a hefty moan. 

The only sounds playing throughout the room was the squeaking of the chair, the heavy grunts and puffs of air seeping out of Todeo’s mouth and lastly the hefty moaning spilling out of Rextar’s mouth. 

Jolting up, he felt a tight clasp around his own flaccid cock. Looking down, he saw that out of nowhere Todeo had put on a cockring around his cock, blocking him from releasing his load. Unfortunately, it didn’t end there, next Rextar saw Todeo grab his flaccid cock and hold it straight up, stopping his thrusting, with his other hand he held up a silver long urethra pen. Terror had washed all over Rextar’s face as he shook his head, and silent mumbled words slipped out of his mouth, ranging from _“no”_ to _“please don’t”._

Todeo stopped as he heard these near-mumbled words. “Let’s try it out for a minute, if you really can’t handle it then I’ll take it out alright?” Todeo asked. 

Listening to Todeo’s question, Rextar realised it was Todeo in control and not _“him”._ Looking back up to only see the shadows of Todeo’s eyes,

And then down towards the urethra pen. Taking a deep breath he agreed, he knew Todeo would listen to him if he said he didn’t want it, because Todeo was in control and that’s all it mattered. 

Slowly, Todeo inserted the urethra pen into Rextar’s urethra. The tight hole of his cock was slowly being expanded, the fear and slight tension appeared once again, causing Rextar’s legs to shake. When the pen was only half way in Todeo stopped.

Leaning down, he began to nibble the flesh of skin on Rextar’s neck to help calm him down. Trying to distract him, he bit hard into the flesh of Rextar’s neck, to the point he could taste his blood, and at that exact moment, the urethra pen was plunged in fully into Rextar’s cock. Resulting in a high pitch scream from Rextar, as tears began to cloud his eyes. In his clouded mind he could feel Todeo’s tongue sucking his own.

He was full, not only did he have a cock inside him, but his mouth was being controlled by another’s tongue whilst his own cock was being restrained from releasing. The cock inside him began to pick up speed again, _up and down, up and down_. Todeo then made Rextar lean against his desk, making him stand up, with his face against the table, and hands holding tightly onto his hips. He was being thrusted hard.

“Fuck, so hot, damn I want to release inside you again!” Moaning, Todeo pulled back Rextar’s hair and made him lean backwards into him as he met his lips against Todeo’s in a fierce fight of who would take control whilst kissing. Of course Todeo won. He was then pulled back from the fierce kissing and was slammed against the table, knocking him dizzy for only a few seconds, as his hips were grabbed tighter and the slight sting of skin being slapped was felt. 

“Fuck yourself for me bitch, let me see you wanting my cock!” Growled out Todeo as he stopped thrusting into Rextar’s ass. With shaking hands he gripped the table, and slightly got up, and with a slight tremors swirling around his legs, the product of too much sex, he began to thrust himself against Todeo’s cock. Pulling until he could only think was the tip of the cock and thrusting as hard as he could back towards the full length of the beast. 

They both moaned, and another slap resounded in the room, “Faster you fuck!” Shouted Todeo, and Rextar followed his command. Picking up speed, Rextar thrusted himself as hard as he could against Todeo’s cock, moaning and shaking all along. 

“I-I-i want it” stuttered out Rextar. As he leaned on the side of his sweaty head against the table and clasped his two ass cheeks, spreading them apart as much as he could, with only the thick ring of flesh clasping tightly around Todeo’s cock could be seen. “Fuck me, fuck me until I can’t get up from bed, fuck me until I bleed Deo…” in a roar voice, Rextar presented himself for Todeo. And with a growing smirk and a low growl coming out of Todeo he quickly grabbed Rextar’s hips, nearly bruising them at that moment, and thrusted hard into Rextar’s ass in an uncontrollable pace. 

Slapping Rextar’s ass, he deepened his thrust. Licking and biting Rextar’s skin, as if claiming his own boyfriend as his. “I want to come!” Shouted Rextar, as if asking for permission. As a reply, Todeo grabbed a lock of Rextar’s hair and pulled him backwards so that his back was against Todeo’s stomach, making his cock go deeper into Rextar’s ass. Letting go of the lock of hair, Todeo thrusted three fingers into Rextar’s mouth, blocking him so he wouldn’t speak. 

“ _Suck”_ whispered Todeo against Rextar’s ear. Continuing his heavy thrust, he licked Rextar’s ear and then continued to sucking and licking his next again, leaving bruising marks on his way. All along Rextar was sucking hard on Todeo’s fingers as if it were a lollipop. 

After a couple of minutes, Todeo stuttered in his hip-thrusting, as he began to pick up his speed, entailing that he was about to cum into Rextar’s ass. The picked up space, caused Rextar to clench as tight as he could, all whilst he was moaning and thrusting back against Todeo’s cock to meet his pace. 

At the same time, both of them came. Todeo’s load was released into Rextar’s ass, the hot white sticky fluid reached inside the darkest parts of Rextar’s ass, slowly pulling out his cock, he saw both the new and old fluid of his cum come out. The foam and liquid spilling out and running along his legs, lastly dripping towards the floor, he pulled out the fingers that were being sucked hard out of Rextar’s dried mouth and carefully lifting Rextar towards the bed. 

Rextar himself, during the ordeal had a dry orgasm due to both the urethra pen and the cockring blocking him from releasing his load, it made him feel uncomfortable that he was being blocked by something in his cock. 

As he felt the cool air surrounding his hot steaming and sweaty body, along with the light kisses as Todeo lifted him up and carried him to stained and messy sheets of the bed. 

He was put down, feeling the cool sheets against his skin, opening his mouth, he felt a soft cock being placed in his mouth. He slowly sucked on the flaccid cock, seeing the foreskin appearing, as he felt the cock move inside his mouth, he hummed. This went on for less than a minute before the cock was pulled out of his mouth. With a thump, Todeo fell right next to him, laying on his side, he grabbed Rextar and started to dry hump against his legs.

“Shower sex is next, and don’t you worry this little thing here,” pointing towards his cock with the urethra pen in him, Todeo continued to speak, “will be pulled out of you as I fuck you hard in your loosened pussy.” He whispered, as he began to finger Rextar’s overused, sensitive asshole. Feeling his cum still inside Rextar left him happy as he pulled out and pulled Rextar right up against his stomach to rest for only a little bit so that they could get back their sex drive. 

After a couple of minutes, which Todeo deemed enough time to go for a third round, along with taking the urethra pen out so it didn’t do any last-leaving damages towards Rextar’s cock. He got up and lifted Rextar bridal style, as the drained, noodle-like Rextar leaned his head against Todeo’s shoulder, as he was being carried towards the bathroom.

Heading towards the wall that not too long ago they were fucking against. A technological blue pad appeared into the wall, pressing his palm against the pad. Todeo’s palm glowed a light blue ray as the pad identified the occupant. Once the pad finally registered who the person was, it disappeared and in its place appeared a door. 

Pushing the door backwards, a bathroom appeared inside. The room was sectioned up with a glass door for the shower, whilst a wooden door for the toilet for privacy reasons. There was a bathtub that was combined with a jacuzzi at the back of the room whilst the shower was in the middle of the room. The sink was closest to the door, whilst a bench was on the other side of the bathroom, to lay things on.

Todeo walked towards the cold marble bench, softly laying Rextar down as he went to prepare the necessary things for their shower together. 

He came back with two fluffy towels for the both of them, throwing it above his head, he made it lay on top of the glass walls for easy accessibility. He then turned around and picked up Rextar.

Entering the shower, “Can you stand?” Asked Todeo, as he slowly and carefully put Rextar back onto his two legs. Rextar nodded slowly, still uncomfortable with fluid leaking out of his ass and the urethra and cockblock on his cock. Rextar had one of his arms around Todeo’s shoulder, as he faced him with a look of clear dislike of the current situation. Todeo concerned for Rextar, quickly turned on the shower by twisting the knobs on the wall. 

Warm water that then turned to scalding, heated up the cubicle with them inside. Rushing to get the right temperature ready, Todeo turned on the cold water and waited until the water became warm again. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he dropped the arm that was wrapped around his shoulder, and grabbed the back of Rextar’s shoulders, positioning him under the shower head so that the water would fall onto him. 

Do to the position of water dripping onto his head, blinding him from seeing anything coherent. He walked forward a bit, so that the water would fall onto his back and not in his face. Placing his palms against the wall, with his forehead resting against it, the cold marble wall attacking the fiery heat that had taken over his entire body, had cooled it down. 

All the whilst, Todeo from behind was gripping his cock in head left hand, slowly going up and down as he jacked off at Rextar’s actions. Intensely staring at Rextar’s ass, the beast that had deflated a while ago, came back alive. Slowly the flaccid cock started becoming hard, as the foreskin was slowly being pulled back until it reached his balls. Todeo kept pumping his cock up as he watched Rextar slowly finger himself in his ass.

“You have to go deeper if you want to get rid of it all, you know how long my dick is. I’ve been to the darkest depths of your ass. So if you ain’t careful you might get pregnant with my cum” crude words left Todeo’s mouth as he began to lick his lips at the scene in front of him. In contrast, Rextar rolled his eyes, the “pregnant” play was being too overused that he was starting to get sick of it coming out of Todeo’s mouth. 

Bending further down so that his ass was sticking out more, taking his fingers out, he whined at Todeo. “ _Help”_ , with just this one word, Todeo stopped playing with his cock and walked closer towards Rextar. With the tip of his cock rubbing against the clenching hole, he slowly pushed the tip in, earning a high-pitched moan and shout. “ _Hey!”_ Snickering, Todeo took out the tip and replaced it with his long thick fingers. 

“You know, there isn’t any point to this since I’m just gonna mess you up even more than you already are.” As the statement left his lips, Todeo curled his index finger inside Rextar’s ass, hooking it to find his G-spot. 

Whining more, Rextar begged for Todeo to let him go. Snaking one of his arms around Rextar’s waist, his hand went straight to the flaccid controlled cock. With one hand he removed the cockring but kept the urethra pen inside, he needed two hands to pull it out and not just one, this was in case something bad happened during the removal of the urethra pen, along with safety reasons, it was just better to have two hands when doing it rather than one.

Pushing his finger until it reached to his knuckle, he curled it around until he felt some of the fluid catching onto his finger. “Grab me the soap.”

“Stop-stop touching my dick!~” moaning, Rextar shouted these words before he reached his hand out to grab the soap that lay on the soap dish. Passing it behind me, his hips subconsciously thrusts backwards towards Todeo’s finger. Smirking, he removed the finger along with the fluid that happened to catch on it, following the removal of his finger was a low grunt of a moan. Lightly smacking the already bruised and bright red ass, he stuck his hand into the water, along with trying to get some water into Rextar’s ass so it would be easier to clean up. 

With the soap, he lathered it thoroughly onto both hands before rubbing some against the hole, with his index finger from before he began to slowly enter the hole with some access water and soap, first cleaning a bit of the opening. He got up, grabbing the shower head and knelt down again.

“Help me, separate your cheeks for me, I can’t do it with only one hand you know.” The hands that were helping him support himself against the wall, moved towards his ass, spreading them open so that Todeo could see better. Happy that Rextar followed instructions, Todeo sprayed the shower head towards the clenching pink hole, whining from discomfort, Rextar shook his ass which led to another smacking, except this time on his lower back and not his cheeks. Once Rextar stopped moving his hips, Todeo continued to stick his finger into the hole. 

Lathering more soap, he tried cleaning out as much fluid as he possibly could. “Deo...Hurry~” moaned Rextar, as he began to fidget. Standing up one again, he removed his finger, and stuck his cock under the water, he then began to lather it up with soap, and without any warning. Stuck it inside Rextar. Rextar jolted as he felt the intrusion happen.

He knew in the beginning they were gonna have sex, but when Todeo began to clean inside him, he had thought otherwise, not realising it was Todeo’s plan all along, Rextar felt that his intellegince had lowered. “I told you... _ha...ha..._ that i was gonna fuck you in the shower... _ha...hmp_ ” groaning and patting, Todeo began to move inside of Rextar, his fully lathered up cock began making bubbles outside of Rextar’s ass. 

Lewd sounds of balls banging against the soapy ass ricocheted off of the bathroom walls, as Todeo pumped faster and harder, even sometimes just thrusting in and waiting for a couple of seconds before he pulled back fully out and then instead of thrusting back in would thrust his finger inside. This caused a very irritated Rextar into shaking his hands and tightening his hole even more. Taking this opportunity, Todeo grabbed Rextar’s dick and with two hands instantly took out the urethra pen, spilling out pre-cum that had been gathering around the tip of Rextar’s cock, but had no way of releasing. Due to the sudden actions of Todeo, Rextar’s ass tightened even more than before. Todeo, not caring about the tightness of it all had thrusted his cock back inside hard, and grabbing Rextar’s neck and pulling him back, he kissed him. 

Conveying in his eyes, were the emotions of love and lust. With their tongues fighting over dominance, along with the chaste kisses, and biting each other’s skin. They soon came. 

Finally, another round of cleaning was in order.

~~

After the shower play, Todeo left the bathroom with Rextar in the same position as he first carried him off to the bathroom, from the very beginning. Laying him softly onto the bed, he dragged away the heavy, dirty sheets. Throwing them onto the floor, to clean up after. Grabbing a new blanket from the closet, he wrapped it around Rextar. Then finally, he softly and slowly, without trying to wake the already exhausted and sleeping Rextar, he got into the sheets. Cuddling him from behind. Laying his own head against the clean pillow he brought along, and finally, he closed his eyes.

Banging sounds from outside the door snapped Todeo awake.

“Wake the fuck up! It’s your time to do the mission Deo, if you don’t stop fucking Rextar right now, I’ll fucking break this door down and drag your naked ass out of here!!” With a long and annoyed groan, Todeo got up. Before he left, he heard a soft chuckle. The blackened appearance he had on, disappeared in an instant, and he was back to being his overgrown puppy dog appearance. Leaving the room, he turned around.

“I love you Rexie~ Goodnight!~”


End file.
